


Тень за спиной

by Vitce



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все дело в доверии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень за спиной

Когда Ичиго исполнилось двенадцать, ему, как положено, подарили Меч. Меч этот был тяжелым даже на вид, широким и гибким. Меч носил черные очки и плащ с рваными краями, похожий на сложенные кожистые крылья. Ичиго пришлось задрать голову, чтобы улыбнуться в бледное бесстрастное лицо. Меч посмотрел в ответ сквозь темное стекло, и его взгляд оказался похож на клинок. Словом, хороший был меч.  
Как и полагалось, он всюду следовал за Ичиго, выполнял его пожелания и прихоти, а тот, в свою очередь, делал первые робкие попытки назвать его имя. Получалось, впрочем, плохо, единственное, в чем был уверен Ичиго, так это в том, что первый слог этого имени — звонкий, яркий, лязгающий. В ответ на все его попытки Меч только улыбался. Ичиго забирался к нему на плечи, чтобы дотянуться до яблок, персиков и вишен в саду и повторял на все лады звонкие и свистящие слога. Он продолжал говорить даже с набитым ртом, ему хотелось всего и поскорее — сию секунду!  
Когда же наступил тринадцатый день рождения, Ичиго подарили, несмотря на его недовольство и сопротивление, личного Пустого. В отличие от Меча, Пустой выглядел таким же мальчишкой, да к тому же диким, злобным — совершеннейшим психом. Нет, ни его бледность, ни черный блестящий язык, ни желтые глаза не пугали Ичиго: среди Мечей встречались еще более диковинные существа. Но Пустой кусался, как звереныш, шипел и безумно смеялся, с ним совершенно не получалось играть или хотя бы поддерживать нейтралитет.  
Только ошейник-ограничитель не позволял ему использовать свои способности, призвать маску и сожрать хозяина.  
Ичиго просил забрать неожиданный подарок.  
— Может, лучше завести собаку? — с надеждой интересовался он, но отец только отвешивал ему привычную легкую затрещину — уже год, как Ичиго виртуозно уворачивался от таких — и отвечал всегда примерно одно и то же.  
— И почему только мой сын такой никчемный идиот! Это удача, что ты получил его. Или ты хочешь всю жизнь оставаться слабосильным придурком?  
Ичиго уклонялся от нового тычка и пинал отца в колено. Словом, обычные семейные разговоры ничем не помогли.  
Пустой глядел волком и нападал при первой же возможности. Ичиго растерянно смотрел, как идет злыми морщинами мертвенно белый лоб, и кусал губы, стискивая кулаки, а потом они катились по полу яростным клубком. Синяки и укусы болели потом еще несколько дней, но Ичиго не любил драки по другой причине.  
Когда ему под ребра упирались худые коленки Пустого, когда короткие неровные ногти впивались в его плечо вместе с острыми зубами, Ичиго на короткий миг переставал быть собой. Пустоту внутри заполняло что-то гулкое, грохочущее и неостановимое, как поезд в сотню вагонов. Каждый вагон вез безумный смех, запах крови и пронзительную четкость восприятия.  
— Так это и работает, — сказал Урахара, как всегда улыбаясь.  
Ичиго хотелось спросить, откуда он знает, ведь за ним по пятам не ходит безумная тварь, так и норовящая выдрать из его горла кусок. Вместо этого он только упрямо помотал головой, заберите мол, это у меня. Заныла отбитая в прошлой драке спина.  
— Откуда он вообще взялся? — спросил Ичиго и подергал лохматый бунчук, зачем-то прицепленный к бокену. — Вот с Мечами все понятно. А этот?  
Пустой заворчал откуда-то из-под левой руки. Ичиго вообще сомневался, что он умеет разговаривать — зверь он и есть.  
Вместо ответа Урахара покачал головой. Это не был жест, означающий незнание, скорее привычное уже: "Станешь старше — поймешь". Посмотрев со знакомой до оскомины насмешкой, Урахара велел сделать ката еще пятьдесят раз.  
— Можно я куплю ему ошейник построже? — спросил Ичиго, усмехаясь, — а еще лучше, намордник.  
Пришлось сделать еще тридцать ката.  
***  
В пятнадцать Ичиго, наконец, произнес это.  
— Зангецу! — ликующе воскликнул он, чувствуя, как жжет язык, и сила нашла его.  
Сила оказалась холодной, непроглядно черной. Она укутала его, обволокла черными одеждами, наполнила каждую мышцу, каждую клетку. Зангецу перестал быть отдельным существом и, как должно, стал частью его, мечом в его руке, глубоким гулом черной молнии внутри.  
Ичиго дышал через раз. Урахара, конечно, говорил, что Меч в руках шинигами ощущается совершенным продолжением руки, однако представить, что это будет именно так, Ичиго не мог.  
Его первая атака взрезала небо, загрохотала в высоте, будто далекий камнепад. Краем глаза Ичиго видел блеклое неподвижное лицо Пустого. На нем жили только глаза. Широко раскрытые, горящие хищной желтизной, они источали животную жажду, неутолимый голод. Сожрет и не подавится.  
Ичиго отвернулся.  
Его тело пело, и Зангецу отзывался на каждое движение, даже быстрее, чем на движение – на каждую мысль.  
Вот почему ни один боец никогда не сравнится с шинигами. Ни один Пустой не уйдет от Меча и его хозяина.  
Ичиго хотелось взлететь, хотелось крикнуть в небо о своем упоении, а еще ему казалось, что мир раскрылся над головой, сделался больше и объемнее, чем раньше.  
— Ну и зачем мне ты? — Ичиго поглядел на Пустого торжествующе. Тот лишь нахмурился и дернул пальцами широкую полоску ошейника, мол, если бы не эта штука, давно бы выгрыз тебе горло. — Правильно, не сдался совершенно.  
Он закинул тяжелый широкий меч на плечо, но почти не ощутил веса, ведь занпакто был его продолжением, его частью.  
Уходя, он чувствовал между лопаток пристальный, жгущий кожу взгляд Пустого. Наконец, за спиной раздались тихие шаги.  
Как бы Ичиго ни относился к этому, бледный призрак следовал за ним повсюду.  
***  
Жаровни источали удушающий аромат хитро подобранных трав и благовонных дощечек. Аромат этот — неотступный, как запах мертвечины, — впитывался в одежду, в волосы, забивал ноздри и еще несколько дней преследовал Ичиго повсюду. Запах смерти не был чем-то новым или незнакомым в Обществе душ, и все же именно из-за этих благовоний Ичиго терпеть не мог все официальные церемонии.  
Так пахло на похоронах мамы. Лето в тот год было особенно жарким, и слуги жгли благовония излишне рьяно, стремясь заглушить отчетливый дух разложения. Мать Ичиго была обычным человеком, и ее тело разрушалось быстрее, чем у шинигами.  
Вот так Ичиго ее и запомнил: восково-бледной, неподвижной, пахнущей смертью. Ни тепла ее рук, ни глаз, ни улыбки он воскресить в памяти не мог, сколько бы ни старался.  
Думая об этом почти отрешенно, Ичиго следил за движениями отца. Сейчас они были такими мягкими и размеренными, что сложно было даже узнать в нем того шинигами, который с бокеном в руках напоминал яростный вихрь и в тренировках с сыном никогда не сдерживал силу ударов.  
От жары и духоты по шее тек пот — капля за каплей — впитывался в ворот расшитых одежд, и ткань еще сильнее колола и царапала кожу. Со своего места Ичиго мог видеть напряженные затылки шинигами и причудливые прически их Мечей, шеренгами стоящих за спинами хозяев. Некоторые обликом походили на зверей, другие – были прекраснее любого человека.  
Каждый из них носил ошейник-ограничитель, и цепочка, символизирующая связь душ, соединяла их с хозяевами. У Ичиго на поясе звенели сразу две такие цепи.  
Пустой стоял сразу за ним, слишком уж близко, так что Ичиго всей спиной чуял его присутствие, его резковатый полузвериный запах. Его взгляд и дыхание он тоже ощущал, и это отнюдь не добавляло спокойствия.  
— Отодвинься, — прошептал Ичиго одними губами, запрокинув слегка голову, едва не задев волосами щеку Пустого. Тот заворчал, но отступил немного, как от огня.  
Церемония подходила к концу. Ичиго следил, как медленно растекаются, ломаются ровные ряды шинигами, как то тут, то там начинают звучать разговоры. Воздух наполнился шелестом и звоном цепочек. Некоторые отстегнули их сразу.  
Цепи, как и ошейники, были лишь старой традицией, пережитком прошлого, когда шинигами еще с трудом умели находить общий язык с той частью себя, которая жила отдельно в виде Меча.  
Ичиго отступил в темный закуток зала, встал за колонной, поглядывая, как расходятся шинигами. Мимо прошел Мугурума, на ходу отстегивая своего Пустого. Тот наклонил голову немного угрожающе, напрягся, тяжело задышал, но не бросился ни на кого. Кажется, ему тоже было жарко.  
Ичиго посмотрел на своего Пустого. Черт его знает, чего он хочет. Рожа только кулака и просит, ухмыляется пакостно.  
— О, малыш Ичиго! — голос прозвучал над самым ухом, так близко, что Ичиго вздрогнул всем телом, а Пустой окрысился за его плечо. — Что это ты тут прячешься?  
— Я не прячусь, — у капитана Хирако улыбка была еще похлеще, чем у любого Пустого, да к тому же странный взгляд. Глаза-буравчики смотрели из-под челки прямо и внимательно, и улыбка совершенно в них не отражалась. То ли из-за челки, то ли из-за широких выступающих зубов, Хирако походил больше всего на норовистого и кусачего пони.  
Ичиго никогда не стал бы седлать лошадку с таким взглядом.  
— Давно хотел поговорить с тобой, — Хирако задумчиво повертел на пальце тонкое металлическое колечко с зазубринами. Напоминало оно его собственный Меч в миниатюре. Ходили даже слухи, что для лучшего управления своим иллюзорным миром, Хирако постоянно находится в нем, меняя время от времени константы. Никогда, мол, не узнаешь, каким он видит мир, потому такой псих.  
Ичиго считал, что Меч тут ни при чем. Невозможно долго терпеть рядом с собой Пустого и не свихнуться. Вайзарды все, если подумать, не от мира сего.  
— О чем поговорить?  
— Как тебе твой Пустой? — Хирако спросил это спокойно, безо всяких обиняков и ритуальных танцев, которые устраивали все вокруг, будто Ичиго был смертельно болен и еще не до конца осознал это. За плечом Хирако скалился его собственный Пустой, но в егоулыбке было еще больше привкуса безумия.  
— Никак. Бестолковое создание, — Ичиго не собирался врать. Обычно людям нравилось слышать, что Ичиго не пользуется этой силой, но Хирако свел брови на переносице и посмотрел сверху вниз, запрокинув голову.  
— Толк скоро появится, — заявил он таким тоном, будто сообщал что-то весьма смешное. — Тренируйся больше.  
Его Пустой дышал ему почти в самый затылок, но его этот факт, кажется, совершенно не волновал. Было в этой картинке нечто страшноватое и противоестественное, но, в то же время, гипнотизирующее. Ичиго зачарованно смотрел, как Хирако поднимает руку и, не глядя, гладит волосы Пустого. Это как будто он змею приласкал — да так небрежно, зато с нежностью.  
— Я тренируюсь с занпакто. Мне не нужен Пустой, — ответил Ичиго и тихонько сглотнул.  
— Придурок, — дружелюбно заявил Хирако, — можно подумать, кому-то интересно, что тебе нужно.  
Ичиго замолчал, даже скосил глаза на Зангецу, но тот смотрел куда-то мимо, а может, все дело было в темных очках. На Пустого Ичиго принципиально даже не взглянул.  
— Ладно, если ты такой дурак, сам виноват, — заявил Хирако, разворачиваясь на пятках. На его поясе зазвенели цепи. Кажется, они так и были отстегнуты всю церемонию. — Запомни — с Пустыми главное —доверие. Они, знаешь ли, как звери, ласку любят.  
Последнее он произнес, даже не глядя на Ичиго, но в его голосе звучал тихий смех.  
Хирако так и ушел, не дожидаясь вопросов или возражений. Ичиго смотрел, как покачивается на ходу черная цифра пять на белом капитанском хаори. Возле выхода Хирако нагнал лейтенант, поправил очки и заговорил о чем-то торопливо и беспокойно.  
Лейтенант у Хирако был под стать ему, а то и посильнее в иллюзиях. Может, Хирако сам взял его к себе из-за родства сил, а может, их просто ссадили, как пауков в банку, чтобы следили друг за другом, а если повезет, перегрызли друг другу глотки. Тем не менее, общий язык они как-то находили, в особенности после инцидента с вайзардами. Ичиго жадно собирал все слухи и сплетни о других подобных ему, в надежде избавиться от своего Пустого, но подробностей того давнего дела выведать так и не смог.  
Теперь крошечный кусочек знаний ему преподнесли на блюде, и любопытство от этого разгоралось только сильнее.  
Влетев в свою комнату, он остановился, стаскивая — совершенно неаккуратно и непочтительно — верхнее кимоно, медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.  
— Доверие. Доверие и ласка, — произнес он, скептически кривя губы. — По-моему, из всех возможных видов ласки ему можно разве что зубы пересчитать.  
Ичиго прошелся по комнате беспокойными пружинистыми шагами, то и дело глядя на Пустого. Тот ухмылялся нагло и разве что не скалился. Нет бы хоть слово сказать! Вайзарды со своими Пустыми разговаривали, значит и этот вряд ли немой.  
— Ну что, скотина белобрысая, — Ичиго подошел ближе, — готовься. Сейчас будешь мне доверять.  
Он протянул руку, как Хирако в том зале, стараясь не глядеть в шальные, почти мерцающие злостью глаза. Острые клыки впились в его предплечье раньше, чем Ичиго успел коснуться кожи или волос. Боль оглушила, вспыхнула под прикрытыми веками, как сотня факелов в ночи, — такая же желтая, как глаза Пустого. С наслаждением Ичиго вписал кулак ему в скулу, вложив в удар все свое разочарование, расстройство дурака, купившегося на глупую шутку.  
Уже привычно и знакомо они покатились по полу, а внутри загрохотало, задышало, подобно огромному океану, безумие.  
— Я так и знал, — почти выплюнул Ичиго. — Так и знал!  
Пустой зарычал и вцепился ногтями ему в плечо.  
***  
Арену для испытания слуги засыпали мелким белым речным песком, а потом вдобавок выровняли маленькими граблями, расчерчивая светлое поле бороздками и волнами.  
Ичиго не понимал, зачем все это нужно, лишнее ожидание лишь добавляло нервозности, и под ребрами засел тяжелый шар страха. Нет, Ичиго уверен был в своих силах, уверен в победе, он повторял это про себя и вставал ближе к Зангецу, чтобы чувствовать плечом близкие складки его плаща.  
— Говорят, песок для того, чтобы лучше видна была кровь, — сказал Окита, вытягиваясь, чтобы получше разглядеть арену, — для зрелищности, понимаешь.  
— Какая к черту кровь? — такие разговоры точно не помогали скоротать время. — Кому нужна зрелищность?  
— Им, — Окита неопределенно махнул рукой. — Отец говорил, что на испытаниях присутствует Совет, и что эти старые пердуны должны помнить, кто и от чего их защищает. Поэтому на нас пустят целую стаю Пустых. Чтобы было внушительно.  
— Бред какой-то, — Ичиго посмотрел на Окиту и представил его против стаи Пустых. Нет, точно бред. Меч Окиты таращил блеклые глаза и выглядел как-то хило. Зато за его спиной не было желтоглазого ублюдка, так что Ичиго даже немного — совсем чуть-чуть — ему завидовал.  
— За что купил, за то и продаю, — ответил Окита с обидой и замолчал.  
Он так и не сказал ни слова, пока его не позвали, а Ичиго со своего места совершенно не мог видеть, что творится на арене. Он только слышал крики, невнятный шум драки, гулкий отзвук гонга.  
Ичиго тронул выцветший неровный камень стены. Прохлада побежала по кончикам пальцев выше, на ладонь и запястье. Ичиго точно не знал, сколько лет арене, хотя и должен был. Ее построили сразу после Войны Мечей, когда понятно стало, что бесконтрольные занпакто — опасность куда большая, чем Пустые.  
С тех пор любой шинигами, владеющий Мечом, должен был показать, что способен управлять им.  
Ичиго поправил капюшон черного одеяния — форма шинигами еще не дозволялась ему — и посмотрел на Урахару. Тот кивнул.  
— Сейчас твоя очередь, — больше он ничего не добавил, не пожелал удачи, да это и не нужно было. С самого детства Урахара делал все, чтобы Ичиго прошел это испытание.  
— Ни пуха, — для отца и этих слов было слишком много.  
— Пошел к черту, старый извращенец, — ответил он и повернулся к арене, к терпким запахам, которые доносил оттуда ветер.  
— Куросаки Ичиго, — песок и гомон толпы проглотил его имя, но Ичиго все равно расслышал и шагнул к выходу, пожалуй, слишком резко и поспешно.  
Свет ослепил его на долгую минуту, пока он пытался проморгаться. Щеки и лоб тотчас облепила горячая пыль.  
Арена больше не была белой и ровной. С одного края песок слипся от чего-то неопределенно черного, с другой стороны вся поверхность дыбилась широкими бороздами.  
И все же эти следы успокаивали Ичиго. Если Окита справился, то и он сможет.  
От жары лоб и шея под воротником взмокли от пота, и Ичиго стоял, как оглушенный, не слушая, о чем говорят. Теперь он только ждал схватки, собрался в плотную пружину и собирался двинуться в следующий раз уже для атаки. Все внутри звенело от предвкушения, пока открывали ворота, и дальний коридор дышал на песок прохладой и темнотой.  
А потом оттуда вышел человек.  
Его мама.  
Теперь, глядя ей в лицо, Ичиго вспомнил и улыбку, и складку между бровями, нежную и упрямую — Ичиго часто видел такую в зеркале — и беспокойно-приветственный жест, в котором она подняла руку.  
Пружина развернулась вхолостую, Ичиго сделал шаг, а потом пошел все быстрее и быстрее, утопая сандалиями в песке, но все равно почти срываясь на бег.  
Она стояла и ждала его на дальней стороне арены, ноне звала, только улыбалась, и рыжие пряди слегка вились на ветру. Ичиго остановился.  
Не было никакого ветра. Только нудная, неотвязная жара.  
Но волосы его матери мягко взвивались, опадали, и совершенно не липли ко лбу.  
— Умный мальчик, — сказало нечто из темноты, и Ичиго рванулся прочь, понимая, что догадка запоздала. Он сам подошел к врагу, сам подставился, оставив свой Меч позади.  
Удар пришел откуда-то сверху, Пустой двигался так быстро, что Ичиго едва успел заметить его, прежде чем покатиться по песку.  
Против них должны были выставить обычных Пустых. Не хитрых тварей, владеющих такими фокусами, не таких быстрых и сильных — самых обыкновенных.  
Ичиго приподнялся и бросил быстрый взгляд на трибуну. Урахара смотрел на него, но выражения лица было не различить в тени его извечной полосатой шляпы. Шляпу эту Урахара носил, сколько Ичиго помнил, должно быть с того самого момента, как лишился капитанской должности, и его глаза почти всегда скрывались в тени. Взамен у него имелась целая когорта разнообразных многозначных улыбочек.  
Урахара улыбался и сейчас.  
Ичиго было недосуг разбираться в значениях — очень хотелось жить.  
Он увернулся от следующего удара каким-то чудом, или может, благодаря нутряному чутью, воспитанному долгими тренировками, и позвал Зангецу по имени.  
Тело наполнилось силой, внутри, в самой сердцевине загрохотал отдаленный гром. Ичиго поднялся, краем сознания отмечая, что кровь на белом песке действительно смотрится впечатляюще.  
— Эй ты, волосатая лягушка! — Ичиго на секунду сощурился, вглядываясь в Пустого, а потом ударил.  
Черная молния взрыла песок, вгрызлась в стену.  
Удар обрушился сзади, вдоль всей спины протянулась алая лента боли.  
— Слишком медленно, мальчик, слишком медленно, — произнес Пустой слева, пока Ичиго вертелся на месте волчком. Наверное, противник мог бы добить его прямо сейчас, но эта игра доставляла ему удовольствие. — Твоя мама расстроилась бы.  
— Что за дело тебе до моей матери?! — Ичиго ударил вслепую, на голос, отлично понимая, что его еще плохо сбалансированные атаки похожи скорее на стрельбу из пушки по воробью. — Какого черта ты смеешь использовать ее копию...  
— Копию? — Пустой засмеялся, тонкий длинный ус над его головой заколыхался рыжими волосами и телом, похожим скорее на грубую болванку, чем на человека. — Кто тебе сказал, что это копия? Она здесь, твоя мамочка. Она была удивительно вкусной. Жаль, что на один укус. Я бы предпочел тебя, шинигами.  
Ичиго выдохнул с рыком, совсем, как его Пустой временами, и замер на миг, стараясь переварить эту новость. Он верил и не верил одновременно. Была, наверное, своя изощренная справедливость в том, что перед ним стоял Пустой, убивший его мать.  
— Подавишься, урод.  
— Разве? Ты сейчас как птенчик, едва выпорхнувший из гнезда, — его челюсти щелкнули где-то над ухом, и Ичиго поспешно отскочил. — Я Удильщик, и ты будешь не первым шинигами, которого я сожру.  
Имя это, или скорее прозвище, ничего не сказало Ичиго. Он только по-прежнему не понимал, как такой сильный Пустой попал на арену.  
— Сожрешь, и что дальше? — Ичиго выпустил Гецугу и даже немного зацепил Удильщика. Тот, похоже, только сильнее разозлился. — Как будто тебе дадут отсюда уйти.  
— Можно подумать, тебе станет легче от этого, шинигами. Ты-то будешь мертв.  
Ичиго не стал отвечать, он только стиснул зубы и старался успевать за движениями Удильщика. Тот был слишком быстр, слишком подвижен и опытен в схватках с шинигами. Ичиго даже не слишком удивился, получив удар в спину. Когти вспороли ткань и плоть, но почему-то неприятнее всего был песок, заколовший щеки, забившийся в рот и в нос.  
Спину обожгло горячее дыхание. Ичиго старался не представлять, как нависает над ним распахнутая пасть. На миг ему показалось, что в шуме толпы он различил голос отца.  
— Заканчивайте это, — сказал он, не скрывая горького разочарования.  
Ичиго попытался выплюнуть песок и заорать, оповестить всех, что еще может сражаться, но в этот миг его дернуло и потащило куда-то прочь, совершенно бесцеремонно.  
— Собрался сдохнуть? — поинтересовался незнакомый голос. — А мне что, сложить руки и помереть вместе с тобой?  
Перед глазами плыло что-то белое. Ичиго моргнул несколько раз. Белое обрело четкость и обернулось лицом Пустого. Он скалился своим обычным манером.  
— Ты говоришь.  
— У тебя просто галлюцинации, — отозвался Пустой, и от его тона Ичиго снова захотелось надавать ему зуботычин. — Ты с ним не справишься.  
Ичиго оскалился на него в ответ.  
— Тебя не спросил.  
— Тебе нужна помощь.  
— Не твоя, уж точно, — Ичиго попытался подняться.  
— Здесь есть кто-то еще? Боишься доверить мне свою сиятельную королевскуюзадницу?  
— Ничего я не боюсь! — Ичиго встал на одно колено, а потом, шатаясь, на ноги.  
Пустой наклонился к нему, раздувая бледные ноздри.  
— Тогда воспользуйся моей силой.  
Ичиго оглянулся на Удильщика, который приближался неторопливо, понимая, видно, что добыча никуда не денется.  
— Понятия не имею, как.  
— Имя, придурок.  
Ичиго вдохнул и выдохнул. Вот уж на что у него точно не было времени, так это на то, чтобы угадать еще одно имя.  
— Я не знаю его.  
— Я тоже, идиот. Если твоя убогая фантазия способна на это, придумай.  
Ичиго посмотрел насвоего Пустого, на существо, живущее без имени, без осознания своей сути, и в груди защемило.  
— Хичиго, — выпалил он. — Пусть будет Хичиго.  
— Очень оригинально, — Пустой посмотрел на него, приподняв брови. — А, сойдет, черт с тобой! Ну что, приготовься довериться мне, рыжий сукин сын.  
Ичиго не успел ответить ничего достойного, потому что его накрыло горячей душной пустотой. Хичиго стал его частью, и объединение это было не менее сладким, чем с Мечом, но другим. В ушах загрохотало, Ичиго ничего не мог сделать, даже осознать толком происходящее, он только смеялся, или может, это был смех Хичиго.  
Когда все затихло, Ичиго обнаружил себя стоящим над почти истаявшим телом Удильщика. Хичиго и Зангецу стояли рядом, но глубинная связь между частями души так и не разорвалась до конца. Ичиго чувствовал самую суть своего Меча, его звонкое спокойное ожидание, грохот его молний. Еще он чувствовал горькую радость Хичиго и его растерянное немое одиночество.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Ичиго непослушными губами, на которых оседал явственный привкус крови.  
— Иди к черту, твое высочество.  
Тогда Ичиго стиснул его руку на секунду, и сразу же отпустил. К ним шел по песку отец, а за ним Урахара и кто-то еще, незнакомый, неузнаваемый — перед глазами все плыло, особенно чужие лица.  
— Какого хрена? — только и спросил Ичиго.  
— Тебе это нужно было.  
Урахара был прав, отец был прав, когда посмотрел тяжело и спокойно, с определенной долей уважения.  
Но Ичиго все равно упрямо наклонил голову и пошел прочь. Сейчас он не хотел никого видеть. Он не слышал шагов, но все равно знал, что Зангецу и Хичиго идут следом.  
Чужое одиночество, чужое беспокойно дрожащее сердце тонко продирало его по спине.  
— Да пошли все... — пробормотал Ичиго тихо.  
***  
— Ты! Ты, — Ичиго тряхнул Хичиго за ворот, но тот не укусил, не ударил, только запрокинул голову, обнажая белую-белую шею и улыбаясь, как псих. Психом он и был, Ичиго аж засопел растеряно, его накрыло резковатым запахом, смешанным с песком и кровью. Адский коктейль.  
— Чего тебе? — Хичиго высунул черный язык, явно насмехаясь над ним.  
— Урод!  
Ичиго не знал что сказать, чтобы перестать чувствовать себя настолько по-идиотски. Если Хичиго был психом, то Ичиго — самым настоящим дебилом.  
— Ты просто открыл мне истину, — зло выплюнул Хичиго и расхохотался с таким выражением, что Ичиго захотелось ударить, затолкать его смех обратно в черную глотку. Вместо этого он притиснул Хичиго к стене, впечатал без жалости и поцеловал или укусил — нет, все-таки поцеловал — в губы.  
Хичиго издал звук сродни тихому скулежу и забился, как в припадке. Ичиго отпустил его, ожидая удара, нападения, ругани, но тот только вцепился ему в плечи. Ногти вдавились в кожу — следы останутся, как раньше, после драки.  
Ичиго отчего-то страшно напуган был тем, что делает, сердце колотилось в горле, мешая сделать вдох. Страх накрывал сильнее даже, чем там, на арене, когда он успел поверить, что умрет. Именно страх сейчас не давал ему остановиться. Ичиго выпутался из лохмотьев черного одеяния, а потом помог Хичиго сделать то же самое.  
— Сукин сын, — со вкусом произнес Хичиго, закрывая глаза и шаря ладонями по его груди. — Высокомерный сукин сын.  
— Псих, — ответил Ичиго, пробуя губами его ключицу, грудь, сосок. Он-то представлял раньше, как будет делать такое с девчонкой, представлял сиськи — большие, тяжелые или наоборот, маленькие, вздернутые, аккуратные — но сухой, поджарый Хичиго на девчонку не походил. Больше всего он был похож на ичигово безумие, обретшее плоть, а Ичиго добросовестно сходил с ума.  
— Еще одно открытие века, — Хичиго первым запустил ему руку в штаны, сжал член без лишних церемоний и только потом стянул брюки с его бедер, неловко орудуя одной рукой.  
В желтых глазах подергивались бешено и жадно точки зрачков, и Ичиго узнал этот взгляд. Звериная жажда в нем не была голодом, теперь-то он знал.  
Ичиго уткнулся в бледное плечо, соленое, горячее, живое — он попробовал, чтобы убедиться — и ощупью нашел чужой член, провел кулаком вверх-вниз. Хичиго снова заскулил. Звук этот страшно возбуждал, он сбегал по спине дрожью, отзываясь во всем теле.  
Ичиго вжался бедрами, всем телом — так плотно, что стало больно, а для рук между ними не осталось места, и их пришлось убрать — а потом потерся широким кошачьим движением. Головка заскользила по чужой мокрой коже, задела член Хичиго, капля смазки размазалась по его животу. Ичиго выдохнул сквозь зубы, и принялся тереться всем телом, вставая на цыпочки, чтобы движение выходило длиннее. Икры сводило от напряжения, но он только старался теснее прижиматься к чужому члену.  
Хичиго взвыл и мелко затрясся, черные точки зрачков расплескались во всю радужку, осталось только узкое золотое кольцо. От этого зрелища Ичиго накрыло как-то резко и неловко — посреди движения — и он сполз на пол вдоль бедра Хичиго, пачкая чужой спермой щеку и лоб.  
— Блять, у меня ногу свело, — признал он, с трудом выговаривая слова.  
— Придурок, — хрипло отозвался Хичиго и съехал вслед за ним, впиваясь ногтями — случайно или нарочно — именно в судорожно напрягшуюся мышцу.  
У Ичиго перед глазами поплыли круги от острой смеси удовольствия и боли.  
— Доверие, — повторил он, пробуя на языке слово, — и ласка.  
Вряд ли Хирако имел в виду именно это, ой вряд ли. И все же Ичиго ничуть не жалел.  
— ... И ласка, — эхом повторил Хичиго. Его грудь затряслась от беззвучного смеха.  
— Еще он советовал много тренироваться, — добавил Ичиго.  
— Отличный мужик. Дельные советы дает.  
Где-то за стенкой тихо кашлянул Зангецу, и они заржали уже хором.


End file.
